Just in Time
by SkyWolf2014
Summary: Barry and Lucas are sucked into a time traveling adventure that will bring them closer.


Lucas

"Barry, wait up!"

Barry was running ahead of me and I was trailing behind as fast as I could. I woke up this morning to Barry jumping on my bed telling me if I didn't hurry up he would fine me. He said he really wanted to show me something. Finally I caught up to him by the old abandoned house on route 14. Barry walked up to the garage and pointed to the bottom.

"See Lucas, its open! Down there!" Barry exclaimed.

"I don't see why that matters Barry."

"We can go in and see if anything cool was left behind."

Barry crawled under the small opening. For some reason I followed him. Barry and I had known each other since Pre-school. We were the best of friends. This always happens. He does something reckless and for some unknown reason I follow him. Inside the building were a lot of dusty old boxes and other items strewn across the floor.

"Come on, let's try and find something cool!" Barry said.

We were looking in, under and around boxes and shelves for the next 20 minutes. After a while Barry called me over.

"Lucas come over here, quickly!"

I walked over to Barry who was holding something gold in his hands. When I got closer I saw it was a pocket watch. It was strange. Everything else in the garage was dusty and beat up, but the watch was in perfect condition. Barry poked one of the hands on the clock and moved it. A small blue sphere enveloped the clock. Streaks of lighter blue energy circled the sphere. The sphere continued to grow in size until it surrounded both of us. The inside became brighter and brighter.

"Barry!"

My words echoed around me as I was overcome by the light.

Barry

I looked around at my surroundings.

"I have no clue what just happened, but it was cool huh Lucas."

I looked around.

"Lucas?"

He was nowhere to be seen. I don't recognize the city I'm in. He didn't quite understand where Lucas had gone either. I began to walk around. There were lots of people everywhere and lots of vehicles going about. He looked around at all the tall buildings and structures. Two of them stood out above the rest. These two were taller than the others and they were close together. Wow.

"Those are called the Twin Towers. That's their nickname at least. They are really called The World Trade Center."

Barry looked next to him to see a women standing there looking at them with him. He didn't realize he had said anything out loud.

"I work there. I'm late, it's almost 9 am." She said while looking at her watch."

Barry turned away from her to look at the city. Suddenly everybody's faces went dark. He heard the lady he was talking to scream. They all looked shocked, scared, worried. Barry turned in time to see an explosion erupt out of one of the Twin Towers.

Lucas

When the light was gone, I took in my surroundings. I was in a building, rather on top of the building. I walked towards the edge and instantly jumped back. This was an extremely tall building, and I am scared of heights. He looked around again wondering were Barry went.

_Maybe he went downstairs already._

I walked towards the stairwell and began my journey down. When I got to the floor below, I realized how long this journey would be, 115 floors. I was only on 114. This would take a while.

5 minutes later

I was on floor 91 when there was a loud explosion. The stairwell collapsed from under me and I fell about five floors. When I hit the ground, I rolled out of the way of falling debris. When I stood up I looked around. I was in an empty office room with some windows. My out was blocked by flame debris. Well at least I had room to move around, but the room was filling with smoke and soon I would run out of air. I looked out the window to see papers flying around everywhere and people streaming out of the building. There was also an orange line going from the window I was looking out of, down the side of the building, and down one of the streets. From where I was, I could see Barry running towards the tower. The orange line was pointing straight to him. I wrapped my red scarf around my mouth to keep the smoke out. I couldn't see Barry anymore, but the line had moved from the window towards the door. Maybe he is inside. Just then there was another loud bang and the tower shook. I hit my head hard against the wall and the world around me went dark.

Barry

A while ago this blue line appeared and led to the tower. I was hoping it would lead me to Lucas. I was also hoping it wouldn't because that would mean the he is in danger. It appeared after the tower exploded so it must mean something right? So after a while of running I came to the entrance of the building. I looked up and was amazed. Papers were flying out of the building and even with smoke covering the top from sight it still looked massive. There were police officers and firefighters all over the place. I ran in the building and quickly realized that I was not going anywhere fast. The lobby was full of debris and people and fire and soot. The stairwells were absolutely crammed, ready to burst at the seam.

"What happened?" I asked a nearby police officer.

"A plane crashed into the building."

"Why is nobody coming from there?" I asked pointing to a stairwell that was completely empty.

"Our men have reported that it gets cut off at the crash site and may be dangerous, so it's closed." He replied.

I looked over at the empty stairwell. The blue line was trailing up the stairs. When nobody was looking I snuck up the stairwell. After 15 minutes of climbing I passed an elevator shaft. The door was open and there was liquid fire running down the shaft. Some of it splattered on me and burned hole through my shirt. The power went out there was an extremely loud noise. The floor above slanted and I saw Lucas holding on to a broken rail. If he fell, he would go right down the shaft. There was a just of wind and Lucas lost his grip. I ran and jumped into the shaft grapping hold of Lucas. Lucas bumped the watch and the energy sphere appeared again. Just before they hit the ground they disappeared. Barry looked around, they were back in the Scary House.

Lucas

I looked at Barry. His shirt had holes burnt through it in many places. His hair was covered in ash and small pieces of debris. His arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises.

"Barry, why did you go into that tower?"

"Well there was this blue line and you weren't with me, so I thought it was leading me to you. I mean, if you were there, and I didn't look, you died…"

Barry's voice cracked as he held back tears. I myself was having trouble not crying. Barry went through all that for me, not even knowing I was there.

Barry and Lucas walked back to the Center and Nurse Joy took care of them.

"Barry, I am going to find out more about that watch. Do you wanna come?"

Barry just nodded as he was eating an oran berry. They both made their way back to the Scary House. After 20 minutes of digging Lucas found a book in a box. The title was just "Watch". After looking through it Lucas found an interesting page.

"_I found this watch in the swamps near this house. It was bizarre because it was in the mucky waters, but the watch was completely clean. After many years of research, experiments, and trial and error, I figured out the mysterious watch. When you move the hands, you get transported to another dimension, to a place called 'The United States'. This is a place without Pokemon, but other than that, it is nearly identical to our world. Also, it seems random where and when you get teleported. Once I took a partner with me. When physical contact was not made, we were separated. But if any type of physical contact was made, we were transported together. Also, when we are separated, and one of us, or both, was in danger, a colored line pointed us in the direction of our lost companion. Once my partner was killed by drowning in a separate time, he reappeared at his home, but he was in pain for weeks. On a different journey, I dropped the watch by accident. Before I realized it was gone, I started to disappear. When I eventually returned home, my friend informed me that while I was away, I started to disappear from photos. And memories. Once I found the watch, everything was restored. Today I'm going on another journey, hope I don't drop the watch again…"_

I closed the book and thought for a bit. The poor guy most have dropped the watch when he left, meaning he is gone. So the reason Barry and I were separated when we were first transported was because we weren't touching. But when we came back, he caught me when I was falling. Barry ran over to me, grabbed my arm and flicked the watch.

"Barry, what are you doing?!"

"Exploring! Come on, not everything is not as bad as the first time we teleported."

Barry grinned at me as we were transported.


End file.
